Mage's Colony
The Mage's Colony has recovered, and has been making an impact. Finally, Mages can train in the safety of the Colony, with people to help every step of the way. The Colony of Basics The Colony of Basics is built around the four basics, Air, Fire, Water and Earth. Your first full year of class is free, however every other class you take will cost 1500 Gold Coins. At the end of each year, there's an exam. The exam consists of a one on one battle with a student who you're equal to. In the exam, only Magic, Magic weapons and Magic armor can be used. Summons, Golems and weapons MAY be used if made during the exam. If you win, you can then sign up for a new class, if you fail, you must retake the class until you either succeed or quit. Students are not required to master an element, but must at least pass a class to move on. Some may think Elemental Mages are weaker because they don't use complex magic. This is untrue, as it takes more time to get the prerequisites to enter higher leveled classes. Elemental Magic is easier to master, but takes longer to advance to a powerful level. The opposite is true for higher leveled magic. There are only 5 staff members in this branch of the Colony: the male Air Teacher, Ourus; the female Water Teacher, Aemis; the male Earth Teacher, Kent; the Fire Teacher, Adrix; and the female Headmaster, Aviri. The Colony of the Basics is located in the Janni Camp. Ourus, the Air Teacher(Pronounced "Ore-Us") Ourus is quite calm, very intelligent and is by far the strongest Basics Teacher, who rivals the Headmaster in total power. His class is hardworking, and very powerful. His favorite phrase is very true, "Given enough force, Air is powerful enough to cut through the strongest metal." and when his students doubt this, he forces them to do just that. Cut through metal with it. He has much confidence in his abilities, and is often the one to keep the other Teachers in line. Aemis, the Water Teacher(Pronounced "Ay-Miss") Aemis is usually calm, but loves a good party. She's also very understanding and caring, but loses that side when she gets drunk during class. Which she does often. Water is quite hard to master, so she often has tons of extra time to waste while her students are practicing. She often gets into fights with Kent, which usually ends in a stalemate, or a lose-lose when Ourus cleans it up. She encourages students to go out into nature often, which she says is the best way to learn. Kent, the Earth Teacher(Pronounced "KENT") Kent is rarely calm, the moment you start a conversation with him, he's okay, but moments later he'll start yelling for no reason. He's harsh on students who mess up even once, often pinning them to the wall with Earth spikes and pummeling them with his rock hard fists. He's even worse when he punishes students, crushing them with powerful Earth spells or throwing them out the window. When he really gets into teaching, which is when he's doing a one on one lesson, he's calm, and gives good advice through action. Arakayh, the Fire Teacher(Pronounced "Arr-Ah-Kay") Arakayh, commonly referred to as "Kay", is the current Fire magic teacher. She teaches by demonstrating, and attempting to explain what she's doing at the same time. Arguably, her method reaches the most students. Aside from this, she's uncomfortably good at convincing and persuading. Her mannerisms are innately seductive, even without her trying to. Kay is also a Harlequin of Brura-Nol, the Ancient God of Madness. Aviri, the Headmaster(Pronounced "Ahh-Vee-Ree") Aviri is a powerful Elemental Mage who uses the four Basics. She is the youngest Headmaster at only 17, which is impressive, as it usually takes at least about 5 years to master a Basic Magic. She doesn't talk to anyone, unless she's required to and spends most of her time researching deeper into Magic. She is, however, very kind, and will defend the branch with her life. The Colony of Advanced Arts The Colony of Advanced Arts is built around slightly more advanced Magic, Light, Darkness, Curse and Healing. All classes taken here are paid, at 5000 Gold Coins each class. These classes also have prerequisites, understand lower leveled Magic is required to work with more complex Magic. Light requires Water and Fire, both Darkness and Curse require Fire and Earth, and Healing requires Water and Air. This branch is made up of 5 staff members as well: the male Light Teacher, Azurik; the male Darkness Teacher, Kiruza; the gender-less Curse Teacher, Death; the female Healing Teacher, Emerald; and the male Headmaster, Aeverin. The Colony of Advanced Arts is located in the Royal City. Azurik, the Light Teacher(Pronounced "As-Er-Ick") Azurik is extremely arrogant, and acts as though everyone worships him. It seems as though his cockiness doesn't come without power. He's extremely powerful, as Demons will quite literally be pushed away from him. He rarely teaches, since no one signs up for his class. When he does, he's very motivational, and will push you to your limit until you get the spell right. He treats his little brother with much disrespect, unless he is injured, in which he will become extremely defensive. Kiruza, the Darkness Teacher(Pronounced "Keh-Roo-Zah") Kiruza is quite modest, and will compliment you and encourage you even if you're on a losing streak. He's also very quiet, even when teaching. He'll use as few words as possible, and more demonstration. Many choose his class for varying reasons, the most common is because he's so quiet and calm. However weak he may seem, he's actually stronger than his brother, Azurik. But, he's not one to boast, so he usually keeps quiet about it. Kiruza is absurdly knowledgeable on subjects relating to darkness, shadow, and to a degree, portal magic. Death, the Curse Teacher(If you can't pronounce "death", I can't help you. Sorry. ~Makse) Death is exactly who you think Death is. A floating specter made of bones, with a signature scythe and a black cloak. It says that Curse Magic is more about making barriers than actually cursing people. Its teaching style is more about putting you in a dangerous situation, and having you get out with some help. Each time you try to enter the classroom, you'll have to dispel a practice barrier to enter. It's also responsible for ferrying Souls from the Realm into the Spirit Realm. Teaching is just its second job. He adores puns and bad jokes. He has a habit of showing up whenever a pun or bad joke is told, just to acknowledge it, and then disappearing just as suddenly. Emerald, the Healing Teacher(Pronounced "Em-Er-Old") Emerald is a happy, energetic teacher who always seems as if she's working on something. Despite this, she's always willing to help people out. Her teaching methods are slightly odd, since she's always unorganized, she forgets things easily and she's a bit clumsy. Despite this, her students are often accepting and supportive of her. Aeverin, the Headmaster(Pronounced "Ay-Verr-In") Aeverin is more than a bit wild, and often throws parties just for the sake of throwing parties. He's even been known to hang off the chandelier during his parties, only to end up either dumping his drink on someone or dropping it completely. Despite this crazy nature, he's crazy powerful. He's mastered all of the Basics, and all of the Advanced Magic. Being only 23, he's ahead of his time. The Colony of Expert Arts The Colony of Expert Arts is built around only two kinds of Magic, Dragon and Slayer. The classes here are quite expensive at 25,000 Gold Coins. The Dragon class requires both Light and Darkness, and the Slayer class requires Curse and Healing. This branch only has 3 staff members: the female Dragon Teacher, Azithira Korimora; the female Slayer Teacher, Lumonia; and the gender-less Headmaster, Ahkanak. The Colony of Expert Arts is located in the Sanctum Lands, on the island of Luthen. Azithira Korimora, the Dragon Teacher(Pronounced "Az-Ith-Err-Ah Core-Ee-More-Ahh") Azithira is quiet, highly sensitive teacher who knows exactly when to speak to a student. She can feel the emotion of those around her, and also has the ability to sense movement before it occurs. She has a strange way of teaching, she gives hints as to what she's talking about, short quotes and live combat. All of these somehow work together to form a lesson. Lumonia, the Slayer Teacher(Pronounced "Loo-Moan-Ee-Ahh") Lumonia is an outgoing militant teacher, who thinks the best lessons are learned on the field of battle. She often sends her students after powerful creatures like Dragons or even Vulcans. She stands on the side, ready to save them from death. Surprisingly, this method works well, as she often gives her students rules to go by. "No offensive spells", "No wards", and the like are such rules she'll use to make her students think. Ahkanak, the Headmaster(Pronounced "Ock-In-Ock") Ahkanak is a mute Dracokin who usually wanders the halls, searching for people who have the disrespect to skip class. It then drags them to their class, often casting random spells on them as punishment. Ahkanak is a master of Basic, Advanced and Expert Magic, and makes sure everyone knows it. It often spends time out in Soulreach, hunting large beasts or researching. The Colony of Masters The Colony of Masters has only one official class, and you're enrolled in it the moment you meet the prerequisites. You must have passed every other class to learn Nova Magic. The teacher for the Nova class is also the Headmaster of the Colony. The female Headmaster and strongest mortal master of Nova Magic is Omnari. The Colony of the Masters is located in the Deadlands. Omnari, Headmaster and Nova Teacher(Pronounced "Omm-Narr-Ee") Omnari is a kind, energetic young lady, and at only 26, she is the youngest Master of Nova Magic. She teaches with both traditional methods and with live action. She protects her students with an auto-life spell, which will bring them from the brink of death and with her powerful Nova Magic. She does her job well, and no one has ever attempted to overthrow her. Administration of Magic The Administration of Magic, also known as "the council" to some, is the central power that governs all Magic users in one way or another. The council's job is to make sure no laws are broken in the world of Magic. If they are, they send out a mobile task force to find the root of the problem and either negotiate with or destroy the target. There is a council member for each continent, one for each large organization and one person who acts as the leader of it all. All of the lower council members are known as Magi, and the leader is known as the Grand Magus. Continental Council Members Council of the Mainland: currently available Council of the Sanctum Lands: Evirion Council of the Deadlands: currently available Council of the Southern Badlands: Warlord Eteki Council of the Northlands: currently available Council of Kokura's Rift: currently available Council of the Wintergreen Isles: currently available Council of the Theif Chain Islands: currently available Council of the Origin Islands: currently available Institutional Council Members Council of the Mage's Coloney: currently available Council of the Dragon Slayer's Guild: removed for safety of individual Council of the Research Facility: currently available Council of the CAOB(Council Against Otherworldly Beings): Kthkakn, Champion of the Dragon Gods Council Leader Grand Magus Laren Ex Members Adrix, the Fire Teacher Adrix is a 37-year-old, brutal, angry man who often destroyed his classroom when teaching a lesson. Despite his immense power, he's quite stupid and easily angered. This leads to many arguments, fights and punishments. When he didn't freak out in the middle of class, he was a decent teacher, but he didn't give his students constructive criticism. Instead, he made them angry. He has proven that anger makes Fire Magic both more powerful and will use your own instincts to use spells you didn't know before. He remained an integral, yet dangerous, part of the Colony of the Basics up until an event involving one of the more antagonizing students of the Colony got him fired. In more ways than one. Aviri fired him, both literally and professionally, scorching him with paralyzing yellow flame. His current whereabouts are unknown.